<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>extortion by skippyVHS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533126">extortion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skippyVHS/pseuds/skippyVHS'>skippyVHS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I have no idea what I'm doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skippyVHS/pseuds/skippyVHS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>highschool au calli/ina with mild horny</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mori Calliope/Ninomae Ina'nis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Easy Money</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>———Intro</p><p>Her name was Calliope Mori. An aptitude for music and an attitude that only indicated her delinquent behavior. She was rowdy, rough around the edges, rude, and cold. Her reputation let her get anything she wanted from those without the guts to look her back in her hot pink eyes. </p><p>Simple as it could be, Calliope Mori was a bonafide delinquent. A high school bully in the flesh, tried and true. This reputation earned her the endearing name of “The Reaper.” It was badass, and she loved it. It stuck with her, and that was ok, unlike a certain fiery haired lackey. </p><p>Going completely 180, her name was Ninomae Ina’nis. Star student, IQ presumed to be on the level of Einstein. A cut case of high school genius. Tests and assignments quivered in fear, desperate for their lives in the face of this overachiever. </p><p>Everybody recognized her intelligence, her natural talent for art, her lone wolf nature. She was hailed as the school’s resident genius, being relied on for info that she was all too happy to give. It made her an easy target, which a certain bully would find out.</p><p>Calliope Mori was not the best person to be around Ina’nis. They were like oil and water, cats and dogs. Everyone knew they would never get along. </p><p>That was common conception, until now, where these two were seen flirting at an exponential rate in front of the entire class of 1-E.</p><p>How did we end up here? I’ll show you. </p><p>———1 / Easy Money</p><p>It started on a sunny Monday morning. Ina’nis sat down at her desk, 8 a.m exactly, prepped and ready to succeed in today’s classes as well. The door slid open, and a notorious pink haired punk stepped in, dropping her bag and plopping down on the chair. She put her legs up, which Ninomae noticed. She opened her mouth, about to say something about her conduct this early in the morning, but she closed it swiftly, taking in the sight of the delinquent’s legs. She gazed at the other girl’s face, which was entirely sleepy. Without the hindrance of Monday mornings holding back </p><p>She looked back to the front of the classroom, a switch having been noticeably flipped by now. The feeling lingered in her heart, echoing off the walls in her head, amplifying and amplifying with each second. It made it hard to focus, and she was still unsure why. </p><p>Class ended in a flash, for once, Ina was completely unaware of anything that happened in that period. Was the entire day going to be like this? </p><p>Unfortunately, it was. Nothing made sense in these lectures. Nothing the teachers said were able to recapture Ina’s attention. It confused her, not knowing what she was even feeling. Was it a feeling? Would this star student find out? </p><p>———</p><p>The School’s Reaper walked groggily through the halls, earbuds blasting a song written by a group of extremely Gentle Men. Her “lackey” Kiara convinced her to come into class today. She was wholly uncomfortable calling someone she trusted this much her lackey, but if everyone just assumed that was what she was to her, there was no stopping it. </p><p>She slid the classroom door open, marching sleepily towards what she vaguely remembered as her desk. The school’s biggest brainiac sat beside her. </p><p>“Too radiant.” She thought.</p><p>Having been extremely drained from the night previous, in which she spent hours working on her music, the Reaper put her feet up on the desk, noticing that the Brainiac was going to say something. She took note of that. Goody Two Shoes’ are always easy targets for what she was known for.</p><p>The teacher and class president entered, everyone bowing and being seated again. She looked back at Kiara and waved, the lackey beaming to see she held up her end of their deal. </p><p>Class ended, and she went through the day normally, suffering as a student does through each painstaking lecture. </p><p>The Brainiac, who was noticeably distracted, was unaware of the Reaper staring daggers into the back of her head. </p><p>“This one’s definitely an easy target.” She thought.</p><p>———</p><p>The day ended, and Ina was about to leave, stopping by the bike racks to retrieve her ride and pedal home for some R&amp;R after today’s hectic state of mind. Hopefully she could find out why thinking about that wannabe gangster made her feel so weird, and why her body was so… morally challenging.</p><p>She walked her bike to the school’s rear gate, a smaller alley that no one frequented except for her. She enjoyed the privacy. </p><p>That privacy was about to be massively disturbed, though. </p><p>The Reaper blocked the gate. Stopping Ina in her tracks.</p><p>“‘Sup smarty. Could you do me a solid?”</p><p>Those words were as shoddy as a cardboard house, and both parties knew it. </p><p>“Depends. What do you need my help with?”</p><p>“Let’s make this quick. You know who I am, I know who you are. Cough up your wallet and I won’t wreck your face.”</p><p>Those words made Ina shiver, but she wasn’t afraid. She got a good, long, look at the delinquent in front of her. She was at least a head taller than her, long, pink hair running down to her waist, accompanied by long legs that Ina continued to stare at. </p><p>“Let’s make this quick, Miss Good Grades.”</p><p>Ina continued to stare at the body that challenged her moral compass so wildly. It was breathtaking. The woman before her was so beautiful and all the bullying and stealing she did overrode that fact. Ina realized what rang through her skull at that instant. It was either lust, or love. But how? How did the school’s top student fall in love with the school’s top delinquent? </p><p>Truth is, Ina had a type, which seems unnatural for someone who seemed so focused on their grades. She based this ideal woman loosely off of fragments from the internet she gathered, and, with a pure stroke of luck, Calliope Mori was a spitting image of her dream girl.</p><p>It would be weird to anyone, that an honor student would be into delinquents, but Ina didn’t care. </p><p>Ina waited like a princess in a tower for this moment, where a delinquent corners her. What happens next after that would be a matter of how ready Ina was. </p><p>In that instant, she tossed her wallet to the ground and prostrated herself. </p><p>“Please, take everything.”</p><p>The sudden action from the girl caused Mori to sneer.<br/>
“She gave in that easy? Oh man, this is too good.” She thought.</p><p>The Reaper reached for the wallet.</p><p>“Thanks for your coopera-“<br/>
“On one condition.”<br/>
“Eh?!”<br/>
Ina raised her head and looked Mori dead in the eyes, her gaze packed with seriousness.<br/>
“Kabedon me and ask again.”<br/>
“WH-“</p><p>Calli reeled back, a clear expression of sheer confusion painting her face. Ina remained on the floor, head down on her hands. </p><p>Calli stuttered for a second, taking the time to comprehend what was just said. She gulped and took a step closer to the still prostrated Ina’nis.</p><p>“S-so I just have to push you up against the wall??”<br/>
“Precisely.”</p><p>There was such a boom in the other girl’s voice. It confused the delinquent so much. </p><p>“If it’s that easy…”</p><p>Ina’nis stood up, one hand clutching the wallet, the other, up to her heart. It thumped loudly like a rabbit stomping its foot as Calliope drew closer. </p><p>The delinquent placed her hand firmly on the wall behind Ina’s head, cornering her with a textbook kabedon.</p><p>They locked eyes, Ina feeling lightheaded. </p><p>“Urgh, God, this is so embarrassing! Stop staring and give me the damn wallet!”</p><p>She held the wallet out to the pink haired punk, who snatched it and walked away. Ina slumped to her knees. Head spinning from the excitement of receiving a kabedon from her new favorite delinquent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Snack Trade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——-2 / Snack Trade</p>
<p>A rainy Tuesday, after school. </p>
<p>Using her bag as cover, our star student dashed to the safety of the bus stop. It was raining bullets that crashed down on the comforting roof of her new haven. </p>
<p>She looked over at the bus signs, noticing her miscalculation. An hour before the next bus made its way over to her roadside palace. Seeing as she was alone in the rain, she took the time to think.</p>
<p>Her first topic was Calliope Mori, a larger person of interest to Ina’nis since yesterday. She remembered it vividly. Her intimidating stare, her harsh words, her intense red face after Ina’nis made her request. </p>
<p>Her thoughts on Calliope were being discussed by the two representatives of her mental state, Better Judgement and Rash Decisions. </p>
<p>They clashed between fear and adoration, whimpering at the thought of being that bully’s target, while simultaneously drooling over the strong impression she made on her. </p>
<p>Each representative agreed collectively that she was pretty hot, but still someone to be wary of. </p>
<p>Ina slid her phone out of her bag, starting to pass the time with gacha games after finishing that internal meeting. </p>
<p>——-</p>
<p>Calliope Mori was drenched. Rain dripped from the ends of her hair, her shirt was soaked through, and the snacks she stuffed into her school bag were soggied. </p>
<p>“Gotta remember to not use this thing as an umbrella when I pack all my snacks…” she groaned.</p>
<p>What was important (the snacks) was that there was still hope for the situation (about the snacks). Soggy as they are, they’ll still be her snacks. </p>
<p>Preservation of her necessities was a must, so the rule breaker dashed beneath the metal roof of a bus stop and sat down. </p>
<p>Paying zero attention to the genius beside her, Calliope opened some of her snacks. The FamiChiki she saved from breakfast had lingering traces of warmth still on it, but it was soaked, through and through. Unsatisfied with her quick snack break, she looked around for something to fill her up a bit more. </p>
<p>Nothing was in sight for the girl, except for a certain easy target sitting beside her munching down on a bag of chips. </p>
<p>Calliope’s lips curled into a Grinch smile, knowing that it was time for some payback. Yesterday was embarrassing, both girls knew it. </p>
<p>Calliope stood up and closed the short distance between the two. </p>
<p>Ina’nis, who had noticed the other’s presence for a while now, slid her phone back in her bag. </p>
<p>“You again. Neat.”<br/>“N-nice to see you too..”<br/>“I want something from you, and there’s no way you’re gonna get something out of me for it this time.”</p>
<p>Calliope was the type to hold grudges easily. Ina’nis noted it. Ina cleared her throat and looked into those dangerous pink eyes. They captivated her.</p>
<p>“I’ll make it easy on you. Chips. Phone. Now.”<br/>“You do realize that my reputation at school means something as well, correct?”<br/>“Eh- uh- um-“</p>
<p>The delinquent stepped back, a dangerous look in the other girl’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Let’s say I do give you what you want, what happens then? What happens when I snitch? Do you think you’ll get punished heavier because of what everyone sees me as?” <br/>“I- well-“</p>
<p>The delinquent couldn’t form proper sentences, the fear of punishment curbed her tongue. </p>
<p>“So yes, Miss Mori, I will get something out of this.”</p>
<p>Ina’nis’ voice boomed with a solid authority and a shiver-inducing tone. </p>
<p>“I-I see…” Mori shuddered, the star student’s gaze still affixed to her. </p>
<p>“You may take my chips, and my phone, but the condition this time is…” </p>
<p>Ina shifted her position on the bus stop bench, clearing her side for Mori to take a seat. </p>
<p>“I am quite cold, Miss Calliope. Your condition is to help me out this time around.”</p>
<p>Calliope groaned, hesitantly taking the chips and phone. Compared to yesterday, she was glad this occurrence was exponentially more tame. </p>
<p>So, to evade punishment, Calliope Mori sat down next to Ninomae Ina’nis on a bus stop bench, huddled close to her for the sake of her warmth. </p>
<p>———</p>
<p>As they sat, Calliope noticed how warm Ina’nis was. There was no need to be giving in if it was something she didn’t even actually require. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Calliope shuddered, remembering how the downpour soaked her to the core. It was like someone put an ice pack all over her body. </p>
<p>Ina’nis wasn’t making her sit close out of her own necessity, she did it because she was considerate.</p>
<p>An hour later the bus arrived, and Calliope was happy it was over. She and Ina’nis entered the bus, tension between the two thick enough to be sliced. They sat opposite each other, eyes meeting as they size one another up. </p>
<p>Ina’nis had spread her blanket over their legs while they sat, the bus shuttling them to safety from the pounding rain. </p>
<p>“Are we done?” Calliope glanced towards the smaller girl sitting beside her. Dark, purple hair, accompanied by bright eyes focused downwards towards her phone. The blanket was made of dark wool that matched her hair, and it warmed her legs, making her forget all about the shivering state the rain left her in. Ina was warm as well, light body heat radiating off onto her. </p>
<p>Calliope had the choice to leave her side, yet she didn’t. The comforting warmth of Ina was too delightful to leave. It tempted her, made her want to be closer, merely for the sake of her own warmth. </p>
<p>Calliope threw her arm around Ina’s shoulder, catching her attention. Ninomae looked up at the delinquent, and smiled. </p>
<p>“You know you don’t have to do anything anymore, right?” Ina seemed smug. <br/>Calliope scratched her chin, and smiled weakly at Ina’nis. She realized that this was the time to assert her dominance again, so that Ina didn’t start to think she could just push her around. </p>
<p>She pulled Ina closer with her arm, taking in all of her warmth. </p>
<p>“There’s no rule at school keeping me from doing what I want.”<br/>“Technically y’know, there kinda is.”<br/>“What?”<br/>“Most rules are kinda decided to keep us from doing what we want when we shouldn’t”<br/>“On god?”<br/>“Precisely.”<br/>“Hm.”</p>
<p>Calliope looked up at the ceiling of the bus, not allowing Ina to get away. </p>
<p>The two sat on their bus seats for a while, until Ina’s stop arrived. Ina gathered her things and got up quickly, leaving only her blanket behind. </p>
<p>Calli attempted to catch the girl’s attention again, shouting “Hey you, wait-”<br/>But it was too late, Ina was off the bus and walking away already.<br/>Calli slumped back into her seat, and rode until her stop. </p>
<p>She stumbled into her dimly lit apartment, tossed the blanket and bag to the side, and dropped down onto her bed.</p>
<p>She fell asleep worrying about how to approach the girl the next day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for this one being shorter than the last one, working on a story with alfa</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you too enjoy Calli/Ina gush about it on my twitter @skippy_vhs</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>